


On the run

by fanetjuh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller is on the run after he escaped the camp, but Monty is still inside and Miller worries about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for showandwrite.tumblr.com

Miller walked from one side of the cave to the other. He couldn't tell why he was so restless. Maybe it was because he had just watched how someone had been killed for no reason at all. Maybe it was because he knew that he was officially on the run now. Or maybe it was because he was worried about Monty. 

Monty was still in there with his mom. And although probably his mom was the only one who knew that Monty was one of them, Miller didn't dare to be sure about Monty's mom not handing Monty over to Pike. 

Yes, Miller hoped that Monty's mom wouldn't allow anyone to kill her son, but for some reason it seemed as if no one could think straight lately. Not the people who had voted for Pike and not the people who had fought with him. 

"Guys?" 

Miller looked up when he heard Monty's voice, all of a sudden standing still in the middle of the cave. "Monty?" He widened his eyes and he ran towards the boy. Before he knew what he was doing he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, not noticing that Monty felt a little uncomfortable. "I thought they were going to kill you."

"My mom helped me to escape the camp so I could be here, with you." Monty shrugged his shoulders, before he placed his hands on Miller's cheeks. "But no one was thinking that I had anything to do with it." Monty bent his head, but Miller grabbed his chin and forced him to look up again.

"Then why did you come here?" Miller whispered. 

Monty had been safer within the camp than here, in this cave. "I only do this for you." Monty swallowed and then he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. "I didn't want to worry about you all the time and I didn't want you to worry about me." Monty stepped back and Miller smiled a half smile before he pressed Monty to his chest.

"We'll find a way to be safe again, I promise."


End file.
